The Biostatistics Core continues to grow and enhance the service it provides to University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center researchers. During 199 Biostatistics Core personnel collaborated with, consulted with, or interacted with 99 different UMCCC investigations from all Cancer Center programs on cancer research projects. Since the time of the last renewal Biostatistics Core personnel have co-authored 52 publications with UMCCC scientists with a further 16 submitted articles. The Biostatistics Core personnel collaborate with Cancer Center investigators on the development, design, analysis, interpretation and publication of cancer research projects. The Biostatistics Core is designed to provide both high level intellectual scientific input and serve level support to cancer research projects. The specific objectives of the core are to: collaborate with scientists in the formulation of research questions collaborate with clinical investigators on design of clinical research protocols. collaborate on the design and development of new research initiatives and new grant proposals. collaborate on statistical analysis of data from cancer research projects support the review and monitoring of clinical research protocols undertake methodological research leading to improved methods of design and analysis of specific cancer research data consult with investigators on appropriate statistical methods ane data analysis tools and review abstracts and manuscripts for statistical issues.